Humanstuck
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is a story of how Sollux and Aradia met if they were humans. I was working on this for a while and collaborated with a few friends. Homestuck character mentioned in this are owned by Andrew Hussie. Reviews are welcomed.


_**Hello, and this would be a another Homestuck fanfic. I've been thinking about this one and have been working on how to piece it together. I did collaborate with some buddies of mine. We finally came up with one that seemed prefect. Well here it is.**_

* * *

Hello, my name is Aradia Megedio. Have you ever had that one friend that invites you to every party that he or she has? Well that would be my friend Nepeta Lejion and she invited me to her last party at her place. I went and I'm not big on dancing or anything typical at parties. I stayed in the back near the wall away from everyone.

That's when he came in. A tall, thin teenage boy came into Nepeta's home. His hair had some blonde within it, and his eyes had two colors, red and blue, he wore glasses. He had some freckles across his nose. He seemed to be the nerdy type and not a jock like Equis Zahak. He came to the back and leaned up against the wall. He pulled out his phone and started typing on it. I looked him up and down before I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up from his phone and looked at me.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"May I help you," he asked.

"Yeah, why haven't I seen you here before," I asked.

"I should ask you the same question," he said with a lisp.

"I've been at every party Nepeta had," I said.

"Same here," he said.

"My name is Sollux Captor," he said.

"I'm Aradia Megedio," I said.

"That's a very nice name," Sollux said.

"Thank you," I said. "Have your you been at all the parties?"

"Yeah," Sollux said.

"Are you friends with Nepeta," I asked.

"I'm friends with Karkat who is friends with Nepeta," Sollux said. "You want to go?"

"Yeah," I said. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Sollux said.

We saw Nepeta and said our good-byes. We left the house and we turned to each other.

"You want me to walk me home," I asked.

"Sure," Sollux said.

I showed him the way to my house which wasn't that far from Nepeta's house. Sollux saw the house and he seemed intrigued by the home.

"This is your house," Sollux asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We walked up to the front door and Sollux grabbed my arm.

"Will I see you again," Sollux asked.

"Maybe," I said going into my home.

I closed the door and I leaned on the door. I sighed, Sollux was a guy that seemed like anyone would want to have as a boyfriend or maybe it was just me. I went upstairs to my room and closed the door. I knew my older sister wouldn't be home for a few more hours. I laid down on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I stood at Aradia's door for a few minutes before I saw the light in her bedroom came on for a little bit. I walked back to Nepeta's house and went back to my home. I went on to my computer and I think Karkat might be online. I messaged him instantly.

* * *

 _Hey KK, ii met thii2 amaziing giirl at nepeta's party._

 _WAIT, YOU MEETING A GIRL AT A PARTY? I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T GO TO THE PARTY THAT SHE WAS THROWING._

 _ii diid and there wa2 thii2 giirl. her name ii2 aradiia megediio, do you know anythiing about her?_

 _YEAH, SHE A QUIET AND MYSTERIOUS GIRL. SHE DOESN'T REALLY TALK TO ANYONE EXCEPT NEPETA. ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT HER IS UNKNOWN TO ME. THERE'S NOT MUCH KNOWN ABOUT HER REALLY._

 _well ii miight be able two change that._

 _HOW?_

 _ii'm goiing two 2ee about me gettiing closer to her._

* * *

I logged off my computer and went over to my bed. I laid down and stared up at my ceiling. All I kept thinking was about Aradia and not stupid codes that keep on going through your head like a broken record player. You slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Well part one of this Homestuck fanfic. I thought it would be cool if Nepeta would be a party thrower. Sollux is diffiently a nerd and Aradia would be a social outcast. Everyone knows that all of these characters are owned by Andrew Hussie. Thank you guys and see you next time.**_


End file.
